


Times change (and we change with them)

by eriah211



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Jealous Poe Dameron, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Poe thinks about the many things that changed after the war.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Times change (and we change with them)

**Author's Note:**

> Post-The Rise of Skywalker ficlet (and I refuse to tag it 'AU' because we all know what really happened there) and this time I actually managed to write a Finn/Poe story and not a gen fic like the last time I tried ^_^
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful fredbassett, all remainig mistakes are mine.

Many things changed after Palpatine’s death, Poe realized, even the way they kissed.

Before the defeat of the Final Order there had been quick kisses in the Falcon and heated moments in dark hideouts during their missions, but it had usually felt desperate and somehow bittersweet, as they had known those moments would probably be followed by the loss of friends and allies and new threats of imminent death.

When they had broken apart for air, Poe had often seen a pained look in Finn’s eyes that had screamed ‘I’m worried I’ll never see you again’. Some other times, though, Poe had been blessed with the sight of the young man’s smile and warm eyes that had made him feel he was the luckiest man alive.

That bright smile had meant everything to Poe, especially when he’d thought there was no hope, and that was why he’d been so jealous when he’d seen it directed at Rey. But Poe had eventually come to the realization that there had never been declarations of undying love between them and that maybe he had simply read too much into something that, perhaps, had only meant to be a way to release tension. After all, things changed and Finn was free to be with the person he chose so all Poe could do was to wish him the best and cherish the time they’d spent together.

Poe had tried to say that much to him after the victory celebration, but it had been hard to get the words out when he’d felt like his heart was breaking into pieces.

“Did you finally tell Rey, then?” Poe had eventually asked him. 

Finn had looked confused at first, but his expression had turned into an annoyed frown immediately.

“I know what you wanted to tell her, Finn, it’s OK,” Poe had stopped him before Finn had the chance to speak. “I’m sorry I insisted on asking about that so much.”

“You know?” Finn had replied, sounding surprised.

“You love her, isn’t that right?” Poe had asked with what he hoped looked like a confident, understanding smile.

“Well, yes, I do, of course,” Finn had answered, looking confused again.

“That’s great, Finn, she’s a great woman, really,” Poe had replied, way too quickly. “And I want you to know that I won’t get in the way, I-I just want you to be happy, buddy.”

Finn’s eyes had widened so much in surprise that Poe would have found it funny if he hadn’t been feeling so miserable. Then understanding had seemed to dawn on Finn and he had finally smiled at Poe softly.

“You’re such an idiot,” Finn had berated him tenderly. 

Then he had explained to Poe in detail how annoyingly wrong he had been about everything and Poe had never been happier about being mistaken in his life.

Many things had changed since that day, especially the way they kissed. 

The Final Order had been defeated, but there were many people around the galaxy that needed their help. They still had so much to do, but now they kissed as if they had all the time in the world, as if nothing else mattered aside from them clinging to each other.

Poe’s hand would usually find its way to Finn’s neck as if it was his anchor and Finn’s arms would encircle Poe’s waist to bring him as close as possible. They shared kisses that melted the world away and when they broke apart for air, Poe would open his eyes to see Finn’s warm smile.

They now kissed as if the rest of the galaxy didn’t matter and Poe hoped it would always be that way.

END


End file.
